Project Summary/Abstract This proposal is to request funding to help support the Ninth International PCB Workshop, entitled ?PCBs Risk Evaluation & Environmental Protection? to be held in Kobe, Japan, October 9-13, 2016. A primary objective of the International PCB Workshops is to provide a single forum for the world experts on issues of analysis, fate and transport, exposure assessment, metabolism and disposition, toxicity, and public health policy of PCBs- a unique opportunity for scientists to come together and learn from each other. This Workshop will include presentations on sources and occurrences of polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs); toxification mechanisms and targets; as well as an emphasis on human exposure, risk evaluation, and environmental protection. The target participants are government, academic and industry scientists working on PCBs, with expertise on their detection, occurrence, exposure & risk assessment, regulation and policy development. This is the first time the Workshop will be held in Asia and over 200 attendees are expected. Asian experiences with human poisonings (Yusho and Yu-cheng) and their medical consequences will be highlighted. To transfer the findings and conclusions to a broader audience, a special issue on these topics will be prepared and published in a major environmental health journal.